


It was Just a Nightmare Baby

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Comfort Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story in probably the growing list of comfort stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Just a Nightmare Baby

You had gone to bed hours ago. You had spent hours working on research with Sam and Dean trying to get to the bottom of something that was majorly going on not too far away from the Bunker. The brothers had allowed you to get some rest because you needed it badly. They thought that it was wise for you to get some sleep. After all you three had been researching for the last four days. It didn’t help the fact that your boyfriend, Gabriel was out doing angel business for the last week and hadn’t been around making you very irritable. You missed your man like crazy causing you to snap at the two boys. They knew that you didn’t mean it. You were just missing your angel that was all.

 

The brothers were still researching on which one it could be killing people. Sam and Dean’s heads shot up when they heard a noise. They thought that it was nothing at first, until they had heard it again. The brothers grabbed their guns and ran out of the library heading towards your room that was the furthest away from their rooms that they had. They ran down the halls and your screams  grew much much louder.

 

Dean kicked your door open and the two of them went into your room guns drawn and searching your room.

 

Their eyes widened when they saw that you were sound asleep and having a nightmare which was not good.

 

“Sammy try to wake her.”

 

Sam moved towards your sleeping form as another scream ripped from your throat. He could tell that it was a bad nightmare. You were glistening with sweat. He knew that the nightmare was a really bad one. He leaned over trying to wake you. He shook you lightly.

 

Another scream ripped from your throat causing Dean to wince. You sounded like him when he had gotten back from hell years ago. He looked at Sam in confusion.

 

“Dean I can’t wake her.” Sam said looking over at his brother.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “She won’t wake for you?”

 

“No, Dean she won’t.” Sam said trying again.

 

“We need to pray to Gabriel. As much as we don’t want to.” Dean said to Sam.

 

The two of them closed their eyes and began to pray for Gabriel.

 

Gabriel showed up in fluttering of wings. He moved  past the Winchesters going towards you. “Y/N.” He said pulling you to him lightly shaking you. “Y/N.”

 

You awoke latching onto Gabriel.

 

“What happened darling?” He asked looking down at you. He moved his hand telling the boys that he had it under control this time.

 

You sobbed and shook in his arms.

 

Gabriel rubbed your back in a soothing motion. “Come on darling tell me what had happened.”

 

You began to explain everything that your nightmare had been about. You told him about what had happened when you were seven years old about how you were almost killed by a pagan god that your parents had been hunting and it had tricked them and got away. It lead to you being taken to the hospital because you had come so close to death. Your parents had been concerned about you wasn’t sure of how you were going to react if they kept hunting after it. Your parents did find the pagan god that had almost killed you and killed it. You were thankful for that, but the nightmare would always remain the same. You would have a nightmare at least once a week as you grew up and as time went on you didn’t have them that often. But the chance came up when you were sleep deprived for so long. That was when the nightmares came full force and scared you half to death that you had to keep reliving that part of your life.

 

Gabriel listened to what you said. “If it wasn’t already dead I would have killed it myself.”

 

You whimpered a little bit. “I’m afraid to go back to sleep.” You said softly.

 

Gabriel pulled you into his arms and onto his lap. His wings came out making a protective cocoon around the two of you. He rocked you back and forth in his arms trying to calm you down. He began to whisper into your ear. “Nothing’s gonna happen to you.” He whispered in your ear.

 

You began to drift off to sleep in Gabriel’s arm listening to his sweet nothings into your ear in soft whispers.

 

“I will keep you safe. I promise you that.”

 

You had finally fallen asleep in his arms due to how emotionally and physically tired you were.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You awoke the next morning feeling a pair of arms around you. You blinked a few times when you saw golden wings wrapped around you which meant that it was Gabriel that held onto you. You looked up at your boyfriend. You gasped remembering what had happened the night before. “Gabriel… I’m sorry. I never meant to take you away from your angel duties.”

 

“Don’t ever apologize for that, Y/N. You needed me. I was here. If something happens again like this Y/N you call for me. I want to help you out with this. You are far more important than my job or anyone else. I love you Y/N.”

 

“I love you too Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel pressed his lips lightly against yours holding you close to him.

  
Your fingers tangled into his brown hair. You were happy with him and you knew that you needed to call to him when it came to the nightmares. 


End file.
